


A slice of blueberry pie

by timeloop



Series: Superfamily life snippets [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Peter likes to imitate tony okay, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, blueberry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peter do some baking while Tony's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slice of blueberry pie

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all my mistakes are mine. Comments are welcome! There's too little Tony imo but oh well...

"Pete?"  
"Yeah, Daddy?"  
"You ready?"  
"Yes, Captain!" The child stood up straight on the counter and gave him a mock salute, mimicking the way Tony did after Steve told him to do something.

Steve smiled at the sight in front of him and then tugged on the boy's shirt, prompting him to sit down.

"Alright, we're good to go, drop them!"

Peter carefully tapped the egg in his hands against the side of the bowl, holding the shells carefully as he poured the contents into the mixing bowl. He scrunched up his face in concentration for the second egg, using extra caution to ensure no egg shells got into the bowl.

"I'm done! Nothing got in! See?" He pointed to the contents of the bowl proudly.

"Good job, champ! So what's next? You wanna read the recipe for me?"

Peter turned to the tablet and referred to the recipe that JARVIS had downloaded for them and he recited, "We need flour, sugar, salt, water, vine-gar and short-ning."

Steve who was facing the stove and adjusting the flame under the pot where the blueberry filling was cooking turned around, his face a picture of pure confusion.

He said, "Sorry, mind repeating the last two for me again?"

Peter shook his head in mock indignation, again, something Steve had seen Tony doing one too many times. The similarity was uncanny, and Steve wished he could have captured that exact moment so he could show it to Tony.

"Vine-gar, and short-ning Daddy." He jumped off the counter swiftly and began to climb the shelf where the ingredients were kept so that he could reach them.

"Peter, be careful when you're climbing okay?

Steve eyed him nervously as the child advanced towards the higher shelves, with a small part of him worrying about Peter's safety and another marvelling at his agility and energy. Still, to be on the safe side, he walked closer to the shelf where his son began passing him stuff to place on the counter.

A packet of flour, a jar of salt, a packet of sugar was placed into his hands before Peter suddenly stopped. He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and waved it in front of Steve's face.

"Is this vine-gar Daddy? It has the same spelling! Am I right?"

Steve took a look at label on the bottle and started laughing silently, just his body shaking from the way he tried to muffle his laughter.

_Vinegar. Oh, Pete._

"Daddy?"

Steve looked into Peter's big brown eyes and he couldn't help himself from smiling, a genuine smile of pure happiness.

"It's pronounced, vi-ne-gar sweetheart. Not vine-gar. But you got it right from the spelling. ( _You little genius.)_ Very clever."

The sides of Peter's mouth lifted up and he raised his hands in a victorious pose, looking proud of himself.

"And the short-ning! Don't forget the short-ning!!"

_What on earth is short-ning?_

Steve took a minute to try and decipher his son's words before seeking backup. As his hands were full with ingredients, it was difficult to take a look at the tablet with the recipe.

"JARVIS, if you could tell me the last ingredient please."  
"I believe Master Peter means shortening, Captain Rogers."  
"Ah. Right. What's that?"  
"Assuming you require the definition meant for baking, as opposed to the scientific definition, shortening is any fat that is solid at room temperature and used to make crumbly pastry. Shortening is used in pastries that should not be elastic, such as cake. It is usually white in colour and sold in tubs at supermarkets."  
"Thank you, JARVIS."  
"No worries, Captain."

He glanced at the tub of Crisco that was sitting at the side of the shelf, signalling Peter to take it and put it on the counter.

After dumping the load in his arms, the father son pair began measuring out all the things they needed, with relatively little incident until it came to the packet of flour. Steve honestly wasn't expecting an explosion when he ripped open the packet in frustration after the scissors had failed him again and again.

The flour had rained down onto the counter, coating Steve's face, settling onto Peter's hair and spreading all over the counter. He stood still for a minute, before he heard Peter start giggling and kicking his legs in a fit of laughter, and Steve joined him, even dipping his finger into the small pile of flour that had gathered and putting a line of it on Peter's cheek.

"Daddy!! You look like a snowman!"  
"Oh yeah? Then I’ll make you a little snowman too!" Steve gathered a handful of flour and let it drop down slowly onto Peter's head, mimicking the fall of snow.

"Daddy!! It's snowing!!" Peter had never felt so happy in his life. Steve didn't really spend this much time just fooling around with him, usually he was more stern and serious, and Peter was loving every minute of this. He leaned forward and hugged Steve, clutching him tight and basking in the warmth of his father's chest.

Surprised but not unwelcome to the sudden show of affection, Steve said "Hey, champ. We should do this more often huh? Guess we have been neglecting you a little lately, I'm sorry." He ruffled the kid's hair before continuing "Come on let's clean up before continuing?"

"Okay, Daddy. I'll get the towel! You can do the measuring!"

He scrambled towards the washroom and Steve heard the tap running before the rush of footsteps came back. He knelt down in front of Peter and let the child wipe his face. Although it was clumsy and didn't really do much good, it made Steve feel warm and fuzzy inside, and he almost melted when he heard Peter mumbling, "I've seen Papa do this. When your cheek and nose had blood coming out from it. Papa will wash your face for you right? Now I can do it too!"

He took the damp cloth gently from Peter's hand and started cleaning the boy's face, saying "Yeah. Yeah you can. You're such a good boy." Steve felt a little torn that there weren't words he could say that could help Peter understand how much his actions meant to Steve.

_Tell him when he's older. Just enjoy the moment, Rogers._

After cleaning up their faces and wiping away all the excess flour, they resumed their baking mission.

Steve let Peter mix up the ingredients in the bowl, as he started laying baking paper over small area of the counter to prepare for the rolling of the crust. When Peter gave him a thumbs up, he took the ball of dough and started rolling it out, with Peter pointing out to him any parts that were uneven.

When they were finally done, Steve took the pot of hot blueberry filling and set it on the counter, making sure that Peter was always a safe distance from it. However, he still felt the need to keep reminding the child.

"Pete, this is really hot alright? Don't touch it."

Peter nodded. But he kept eyeing the pot as Steve stirred it to help it cool.

"Yeah bud? You wanna do this?"  
"Um...can I taste some? It smells nice!"  
"Oh yeah! Tasting! Thank God you reminded me. Here."

Taking a small scoop of the filling and blowing on it a few times to make sure it was sufficiently cool before feeding Peter, his heart fell when the boy's face gave a look of disgust and he started sticking out his tongue as if trying to rid of the taste. He took a lick off the spoon himself and resisted his urge to gag, forcing himself to swallow.

_Holy lemon! My tongue!_

He rushed to get a glass of water which he made Peter drink before taking a huge gulp of it himself.

"Daddy it's...it's too... blergh." He stuck out his tongue again.

"Sorry, bud, I forgot to taste it. Here, I've put some sugar into it, do you want to --"

The boy shook his head wildly, his hair flying about. His eyes were open wide in fear.

"It's okay Pete, relax. I'll eat it, see? Mmm."

The child still eyed him warily, but he opened his mouth, waiting for a taste. He closed his eyes when he took a mouthful, then opened it in surprise saying, "It tastes really good now Daddy. Good job!"

He patted Steve's shoulder with a small hand. Steve couldn’t help grinning at the way their roles had reversed in that second.

 

* * *

**About an hour later**

The oven gave a beeping sound alerting them that their pie was ready. Peter raced into the kitchen from where he was colouring and he peered into the oven.

He snapped his fingers and commanded, "JARVIS, open the oven please." The pose was strikingly similar to a certain engineer that also liked to snap his fingers when he was thinking.

_Oh my god._

"No problem, Master Peter."

The oven door opened and the scent of pie filled the room. Steve took the pie out and placed it on the rack to cool. The crust was a beautiful shade of golden-brown and he could hear the berries sizzling below.

_Great._

He motioned to it. "So. You think we got it right?"

Just as the little boy opened his mouth to answer, they heard the main door slide open and Tony walked into the kitchen. He walked straight over to Peter and carried him up, hugging him tight.

Steve gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, “welcome home.”  
"Yeah."  
"We made pie."  
"Yeah?"

"Papa look! We did this all together!"

"You did huh?" He placed the child on the counter.

"Yeah! We made it for you! With blueberries cause we know you like blueberries."

"Hmm."

"I'll cut a piece." Steve said. Placing a slice on a plate, he slid it over to Tony.

The brunette chewed thoughtfully before he swallowed, making no change in his expression. He took a few moments before answering. "Uh. Guys? Did you--" Tony took some time to phrase his words. "Did you really make this?"

"Yes, Papa what's wrong!" Peter took a mouthful of the pie while looking curiously at Tony. He screwed up his face.

_Oh no._

Steve took a big mouthful of the pie himself, and realized it tasted...really good. He turned to the other two who had burst out laughing, both their cheeks flushed red from laughter. Giving a fake sigh and shaking his head in mock exasperation, he said, “how dare both of you trick me!” before he started laughing along with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> definition of shortening here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shortening  
> the recipe i used for reference: http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/all-american-festivals/country-blueberry-pie-recipe/index.html


End file.
